Children of War
by AquaEclipse
Summary: (WW2) Historical Fic. Japan sees Hong Kong as an annoyance and wants to take him down. Unfortunately for him, the then-Crown Colony and his Districts aren't going down without a fight. Join the Bauhinia 22 during their "glorious final stand of 17 days" and its aftermath. NOTE: I only own the Districts and the Hetalian side of the plot. Subsection AU, feels alert. Part of DCAU.
1. Prologue: Promise

**Hello, dear readers, and welcome to a new story of mine –** _ **Children of War**_ **. It features Hong Kong and his Districts during the Battle of Hong Kong, its unfortunate aftermath and at present day.**

 **Subsection AU is applied to this fic.**

 **Headcanon that 2P Japan was in control at that time.**

 **The Districts were officially established in 1982, but that does not mean that they were all born at that time. Instead, their existence began before that, depending on their significance. They call Hong Kong "Ah Gor" (** **阿哥** **, Older Brother) because I headcanon that HK looked about 4 when the** _ **Treaty of Nanjing**_ **was signed, and the oldest Districts were 'born' (looked about 2) at that time. At current day, I think that the Districts look like preteens-teens.**

 **Districts: Central & Western (Vicky and Lewis), Wan Chai (Owen and Britney), South (Adrian), Eastern (Arlene), Yau Tsim Mong (Emily and Nathan), Sham Shui Po (Marc), Wong Tai Sin (Philip), Kwun Tong (Luke), Kowloon City (Dexter), Sai Kung (Willow), Tuen Mun (Azzie), North (Andrew), Yuen Long (Autumn), Sha Tin (Samantha), Tai Po (Nigel), Tsuen Wan (Gwen), Kwai Tsing (Lynn), Islands (Skye)**

 **I apologize here and in advance for the long A/Ns. Without further ado, story time!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Promise**

Adrian's PoV

"What's even the point of making a new Defense Plan?

There goes Andrew again, being pessimistic as always.

"What do you mean?" Azzie (short for Azalea) asks.

We're gonna go down anyway. Canton **(1)** has been surrounded since '38. We're an entrepot, meaning that we're vulnerable to marine attacks. They even called us "hard to defend". A Defense Plan is literally pointless and it's just gonna get people killed," Andrew is now ranting. You know what, that actually makes sense.

I mean, I'm like, literally the southern half of Hong Kong Island. That means that I'm vulnerable. I'm probably gonna get bombed or swamped by the Japanese navy or something.

"And stop helping China? No way!" scoffs Nathan (Mong Kok). Nathan is actually short for Nathaniel, but no one calls him that except for Ah Gor when he's openly angry, which is very rarely, in case anyone's wondering.

Of course, once again, in case anyone's wondering why Japan wants us to go down, it's 'cos after China retreated from his capital **(2)** into the more mountainous side of his land in the west, we've been sending him supplies and accepting his fleeing people. Now Mr. Betrayed-His-Siblings has annexed three of his little siblings (Taiwan and the Korea twins) and is goin' after the oldest of them. Ah Gor's the youngest and guarding Southeast Asia from that rat-ass. Obviously, sending supplies to Ah Gor's oldest brother and being in the Asshole's way means that he's just Asshole's _Ngaan Zung Deng_ **(3)** and he's gonna end up in boiling-hot water.

Well, come to think about it, the supplies are probably sent by Autumn if Andrew has all but waved a white flag across the border. After all, the two of them share the Sham Chun **(4)** -Hong Kong border on our side.

Nigel shoots Nathan a look, his sickle resting on the massive dinner table we have gathered around. He doesn't really use sickles for their intended purpose – farming, which he does. **(5)** I think that he's worried 'cos he's kinda in the northeastern part of Ah Gor's land. After all, it will not be surprising _at all_ if the Japanese, I dunno, waltz through Tolo Channel into Tolo Harbour (he and Samantha share its coastline).

"If we're honestly going down, we're not goin' down without a fight!" Vicky declares, Lewis and Owen nodding on either side of her. They're the Victoria City Triplets, are the oldest of all of us, being 'born' on the day when the God-be-damned _Treaty of Nanjing_ was signed. I was 'born' a day after them. They represent Victoria City, our de facto capital (Ah Gor's heart) **(6)**. On the contrary, a part of Owen's land has its own Personification, Britney or "Causeway Bay", she tells us. I dunno why, maybe something big in the future. **(7)**

The rest of us seem to mostly look offended. Can't they sense the danger of the position we are in right now? To be fair, I don't mean that we should go to the border and tell them that we surrender to them right now. God, I really don't know what to now…

"Okay, okay," Ah Gor announces. We all turn to look at him, because obviously he's older than us…even though we only look a few years younger than him (at most), he was 'born' sometime in the Ming Dynasty, I think. **(8)**

"We're not gonna go down. We're part of the British Empire, remember?" Ah Gor reminds us. That much is true…the British Empire is hard to take down, as far as I know. The American Revolution was probably all sheer dumb luck, not that I disapprove, of course.

A wave of murmurs sound from around the table. Then Emily (Tsim Sha Tsui) speaks up. "But what if the British Empire isn't as strong as we think we are?" Everyone turns to look at her as if her voice is a volleyball sailing its way to the other side of the net.

"What if we _do_ go down? What if they…t-take you?" Her voice is quiet, which is strange, because she usually speaks at normal volume. The temperature in the room suddenly drops. Or at least, it feels like it.

"Don't worry, Em. That's won't happen. I promise that I won't leave you to fend for yourselves." Because we can't – we pretty much depend on each other for survival. The air suddenly gets warmer…golden, sunny hope, I realize all of a sudden.

But a nagging voice in the back of my head tells me, sounding like Ah Gor's Guardian, England, cynical and snarky, _and cue 'promise broken'_.

I ignore it.

* * *

 **1 – Canton is present-day Guangdong.**

 **2 – China's capital/heart at that time was Nanking, present day Nanjing. Obviously, the full-Asian ally ain't going down without a fight.**

 **3 – The official Romanization of** **眼中釘** **. Its literal meaning is 'nail/tack in [the] eye'. Its actual meaning is, to put it bluntly, 'annoying little s**t, or pain in the ass'. For a politer phrase, I would use the word 'annoyance'.**

 **4 – Sham Chun is present-day Shenzhen.**

 **5 – As I might have mentioned in** _ **Anniversary**_ **, one of the Four Main Dialect Groups (or something along those lines) is the Punti, who farm for a living. They are divided into the Five Great Clans: the Tang, the Ma, the Hau, the Pang and the Liu. The Man Clan mainly settled in Tai Po. Nigel (the Personification of Tai Po, ICYMI) uses a sickle as his Weapon of Choice to honour both his Chinese (farming) side and his family's Western influence.**

 **6 – Vicky is currently Central and Admiralty, part of the Central and Western District. Lewis is currently Sheung Wan, Sai Wan and the rest of the previously mentioned District. Owen is the Personification of Wan Chai District.**

 **7 – Causeway Bay is, at present day, one of the major shopping areas in HK and helped us earn our title as a Shopping Paradise. Currently, Causeway Bay borders the Eastern District (Arlene's territory) and is a part of the Wan Chai District (Owen's territory).**

 **8 – Personal Headcanon: Hong Kong himself was born in (approx.) 1500, about 20 years before the Chinese chased Portuguese settlers/traders away from Tuen Mun and Lantau Island (IMO, they probably fled to Macau…).**

 **That's about it for this chapter. Thanks for reading, and look out for the next chapter, which will be posted very soon, if you are reading this as I just post(ed) this. Remember the usual: review, favourite and follow (if you want to). Flames will be used to burn Japanese troops as they...nope, no spoilers!**

 **PS There is a poll on my profile for my next individual project. Go vote!**


	2. Chapter One: It Begins

**I see that you, readers, seem to be excited about my next chapter. Well, here you go!**

 **Warning: This takes place in a war. This chapter involves pain, foul language (censored), preparations for war and a Central Business District's priorities.**

 **The Districts' names and their corresponding humans names are in Chapter One. More about each of them will be posted soon.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter One – It Begins**

8 December 1941 08:00 (Hong Kong Time)

Vicky's PoV

The troops have been assembled since yesterday. Of course, all the soldiers are ready _except for us_ , because as far as I know, Personifications tend to be more flexible fighters than humans. Andrew has told us that the Japanese crossed the border not very long ago, and he's probably fighting on the front lines, hopefully not surrendering already. Seriously, I heard him complain about the Defense Plan, which I am sorry to say that is most likely of little to no use.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Wait, hold on! Dexter, what the hell?

Dexter has collapsed onto the floor next to the couch, and is screaming like a madman. I'm not sure where he's hurt though. Lewis has crouched down beside him, probs checking his pulse or something – I'm not really good at healing. It's more of my oldest-little-brother's thing, maybe because he has less responsibilities. **(1)**

I am pretty sure that at once, several heads whip in their direction, standing (or sitting) around like lemons in Nathan's living room while one of is screaming his vocal cords out.

Several long minutes later, Dexter stops screaming. Instead, he whispers, but loud enough for us to hear (or that we are quiet enough to hear), "Th-they bombed the airport." My heart drops to my stomach. I know exactly what that means to him. **(2)** He grimaces. "F-five RAF and eight civil planes…" he draws a ragged breath, "…d-damaged or destroyed. Ah Gor…" He lifts his pants leg, and I see that there is a massive burn that goes all the way down to his left leg. "I-I think we're at war now." Then he slumps down to the floor.

My heart is back in its usual position and is leaping against my chest. _This is against international law! Japan hasn't declared war on the British Empire yet!_ But the plane wrecks at Kai Tak Airport and Dexter's massive burn-injury is more than enough proof that those f**k-faces are more than willing to fight dirty. I mean, they're literally willing to hurt a child!

Ah Gor's face shows no visible emotion, but I think that he's thinking the exact same thing as us right now: _oh sh*t_.

"Nigel, get back to the troops," he orders after taking a deep breath, his voice surprisingly steady. "Sam, Marc, Willow, Gin Drinkers Line and Kam Shan. Now. Dexter…tell him to head there later."

Samantha, Marcus and Willow immediately comply, racing out the door, probably to Yaumati Kowloon-Canton Railway (British Section) station **(3)** or something. The Gin Drinkers Line is our Defense Line, stretching across all three of them's territory from Gin Drinkers Bay to Port Shelter (Willow's territory). Dexter has Beacon Hill, which is part of his territory. I'm pretty sure that at this rate, Samantha might not be able to defend all of her territory. Kam Shan is also called Golden Hill and is roughly in between Samantha's and Marcus' territories.

Lynn and Azalea immediately race out the door as well, probably to defend their own territories. I hear Ah Gor sigh. Whether it is a good-natured sigh or a frustrated sigh, I'm not quite sure – I'm not that good at reading emotions either.

"Autumn, Kam Tin **(4)**. Skye, Gwen, Lantau Island **(5)**. Adrian, Stanley. Arlene, Devil's Peak. Twins and Triplets, respective territories. Rest of you, wherever you can."

I glance at Lewis and Owen, my fellow Triplets as we hurry north. We have no time to lose: just because Ah Gor tells us to stay back doesn't mean we're going to – the New Territories and Kowloon Peninsula need reinforcements, and they have to get across Victoria Harbour to get to our territory. Unless they attack from South's territory, which is much less likely.

I tuck what is left of my ear-length brown hair into my helmet. Two days ago, I cut off the hair between my elbow-position and my ear. Victor Wong-Kirkland **(6)** is headin' to the battlefield with his brothers.

Once we get to our destination, I sling my rifle over my shoulder and start running.

 **1 – Tung Wah Hospital is the first hospital established in Colonial Hong Kong (in 1870) and is located in Sheung Wan, Lewis' territory.**

 **2 – Have you ever seen a map of Hong Kong? Well, Kai Tak Airport is the little, long, thin rectangle sticking out from the northeastern side of the Kowloon Peninsula. Now think about it from a Hetalian perspective, and keep in mind that Kowloon City District consists of more than that. (*laughs and blushes a little*)**

 **3 – Yaumati station at that time is present-day Mong Kok East station.**

 **4 – Kam Tin is an area in Yuen Long District.**

 **5 – Skye has control over the major Outlying Islands, including most of Lantau Island. Gwen has control over a chunk of Lantau on its northeastern side,** _ **including the part where HK Disneyland is built in modern day**_ **. Skye is thus a little jealous about that BTW.**

 **6 – Hyphenated surname for the Triplets because they're the capital and Possession Point (where the Brits first set foot on HK territory) is in Sheung Wan.**

* * *

 **And this is it! I apologize in advance that I am not that good at writing war, considering that I have zero experience and rarely read about it.**

 **As you might have noticed, Vicky has the shockingly annoying habit of referring to most individuals by their full first names and is being a rebel. That's just the Admiralty in her. Central is the Government HQ, while Admiralty was one of the main protest zones (and the largest and most prominent) during the Umbrella Movement back in 2014. Therefore, she was pretty much having a little-to-no-combat civil war back then.**

 **Please be patient - it will take a few days (I hope) for me to write and edit the next chapter. The ones after that won't be much easier to write or stomach either. You have been warned.**

 **Review, fave and follow. Flames will be used for baking cookies for you. (::) (::)**

 **Oh, and please vote on my poll (on my profile) on what individual project I should write next, if you haven't already.**


	3. Chapter Two: F is for Failure

_**Chapter Two: F is for Failure**_

 **Wow. Over 100 views for** _ **TDINE: Become One**_ **, even more than** _ **Anniversary**_ **, probably my first story. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the number '102' on my stats page. And to celebrate, here's** _ **three**_ **chapters to** _ **Children of War**_ **, which I seem to have been procrastinating on. Enjoy!**

 **And I'm sorry for taking so long. It takes time to borrow and read local history books** _ **and**_ **deal with summer homework and pre-school-year Maths preparation (because my Mom's a Maths teacher and us HongKongers are** _ **very**_ **competitive)…and I'm just a procrastinator in general, but this can't wait!**

* * *

9/10 December 1941

Samantha's PoV

It is all a blur, of darkness and fear and tension, shouts and screams and BANGs everywhere. Dexter still hasn't come in to join in on the _party_. He's probably too hurt.

The Shing Mun Redoubt has fallen. The Gin Drinkers Line has broken.

There's only one thing left to do.

 _Retreat_.

And if Kowloon isn't safe, then where to?

 _The Island_.

* * *

17 December 1941 (The Second Demand for Surrender)

Vicky's PoV

There's a gun to my head.

Wait, no.

There's a _katana_ to my head.

"You _stirr_ have a chance to surrender, _Centrar_ ," says the one holding me at weapon-point. Tokyo, I think, because capitals and capitals. But I'm not that sure, because the World is a bit hazy. Maybe from blood loss.

I still manage to snort and roll my eyes.

"To quote Hamlet, Act III, Scene III, line 87, 'No'."

"What?!"

"Go back to school, Botan **(my headcanon name for Tokyo)**."

I duck as the bullet flies over my head by a couple of inches, and smack him on the head with the barrel of my rifle…and run.

* * *

19 December 1941

Arlene's PoV

We're running out of ammo.

I'm with a band of Canadians on Mount Butler, and I'm getting really annoyed by their accent. Only that I'm even _more_ annoyed by the invaders trying to get the hill we just captured… _on my territory_ …and the fact that we're running out of ammo.

 _And_ the fact that we're surrounded.

Sergeant-Major Osborn is picking up the Japanese grenades and _throwing them back_. Everyone else is hiding.

I throw a rock at this guy that has poked his head up. The sharp part slaps him in the eye. I wince at the blood, but frankly I don't care much.

All of a sudden, a shout sounds.

And the Sergeant-Major is gone, as in, _thrown himself on the darn thing_.

Eight hours later, I Teleport away: the ones left are surrendering.

* * *

 **Honestly, this part is very difficult to write. And the next chapter will be up very soon, if you are reading this the moment this has come out. See ya next chappie, and be careful when you cross the rails…you might get hit by the feels train.**

 **-Talons**


	4. Chapter Three: 194112251515

_**Chapter Three: 194112251515**_

 **Whoever that can guess the meaning behind the chapter title gets their username/guest name listed out, and they each get a cookie. And don't forget the tissues – this is a feelsie chappie. And the parts in Italics and quotation marks are spoken in Cantonese.  
**

* * *

Emily's PoV

It is over. It is _all_ over.

I repeat in my mind, but the words do not reassure me.

The battle is _over_ , as in _ended_ , hasn't it? But at a cost:

Our surrender.

* * *

Autumn and Skye have disappeared. To where, I do not know, and Adrian hasn't shown up at all. Willow, Gwen and a good chunk of us are also not present, which I guess makes sense: this is disgraceful. A _freaking_ moment of shame for the British Empire. The rest of us have gathered at the third floor of the Peninsula Hotel – _my_ territory, for…we all know: the official end.

We sit aside. The Big, Real Nations are dealing with the paperwork and contracts and whatever. Ah Gor has lifted up his sleeve, staring at his forearm with absolutely no expression displayed to the World. Even _we_ don't know what he is thinking.

On there is the Union Jack, the British symbol proudly displayed around. Several moments later, a pink-reddish circle traces itself further down his arm. Then a petal-like shape loops on the side of the circle. Then another. At the sixteenth petal, the line loops more patterns, then a circle around the chrysanthemum flower.

It is done.

* * *

"Vicky?" Ah Gor asks.

" _What?_ " Vicky asks, lacking even her usually slightly haughty tone. She has a bandage badly wrapped around her upper left arm.

"You're in charge now. Protect your little brothers and sisters, with or without blood relation. _Do you understand?_ " His voice is quiet, but still carries the authority of his status as our Guardian, despite his human physical age.

" _I understand_ ," I hear Vicky whisper. Ah Gor nods. "Be good, everyone."

He turns around to face the Japanese.

"I am ready to go."

As he is…led away, I find that the fluids trickling down my face is not merely metallic blood and salty sweat.

* * *

 **The "What?" is not impolite in Cantonese. The English equivalent to that is _"Yes?"_.**

 **And here you go. The next chapter will be up shortly if you are reading this the moment it comes out. Thanks for reading, and tell me if you need a sewing kit/needle and thread to sew your heart back together. I'll give you that if you need it. And be honest, and leave reviews.**


	5. Chapter Four: Broken

**Chapter Four: Broken**

* * *

25 December 1941 16:55

Adrian's PoV

I stare at the destruction. The horrors inflicted on the Field Hospital at St. Stephen's College.

According to a few of the wounded soldiers here (I was busy fighting at Stanley), Japanese soldiers burst in here approximately eleven and a half hours ago (give or take five minutes) and started bayoneting injured soldiers. A couple of high-rankers tried to stop them but of course, _tried_ is the key word. They were shot and bayoneted repeatedly, apparently.

I arrived just after the Battle at Stanley, when soldiers started surrendering. To my astonishment, blood and corpses were all over the place; and even now, men were taken out of the small room the survivors (and I) are in right now, one by one. They have never come back. As far as I know, the nurses have been killed and/or raped, which isn't any better at all, but I am still glad that I'm not a girl. Who knows what fate would have befallen me?

I'm 99.9% sure that the ones who have never returned have received the same treatment as those first injured soldiers and officers, because not long after they leave the room, every time, I feel like someone put a needle in my skin, for only a moment, yet no blood falls out.

The minutes pass by in mostly silence. As my body clock ticks at approximately five in the afternoon, a Japanese officer comes into the room.

What? Is he coming in to kill yet another one of us? Haven't we all lost enough? To my surprise, he doesn't do that. Instead, he calls us very lucky.

As in, WTF? Then he adds, "Hong Kong has surrendered; if not, all will be killed."

I see one of the soldiers smile, probably because his time isn't up yet. I internally smile too at seeing someone happy, then I slip out of the room before anyone catches me and spin on my heel.

Moments later, I arrive home, but the officer's words finally register in my mind. Specifically, the first four words of the message.

 _"Hong Kong has surrendered…"_

Hold on…oh God. Please, no.

 _"Hong Kong has surrendered…"_

But…

 _"I promise that I won't leave you to fend for yourselves."_

 _"Hong Kong has surrendered…"_

No…no-no-no-no-no-no-no…the world is spinning, and not in the scientific way.

 _"Hong Kong has surrendered…"_

I feel the back of my head hit the floor.

 _"Hong Kong has surrendered…"_

Ah Gor…you promised…

The world goes black.

* * *

 **Writing this chapter broke my heart, and it feels like I have a lead lump in my chest. Guess what, this was written before Chapter Two was written, though after the Prologue, Chapter One and a tiny section of Chapter Three.**

 **Adrian values promises a lot, in case you haven't noticed or don't know.**

 **Anyway, this is depressing, and if you still enjoy reading this, review, fave and follow, because next time, we see a different District's PoV, during the Occupation. But be warned that the situation next chapter will be getting dire…flames will be used to burn the maybe-rotted corpse (or what's left of him) of the officer that broke the news to Adrian. I don't live in South's territory, but still.**

 ** _ **Edit: Go to my profile to vote for the Hetalia Hunger Games Simulation you want to be posted first!**_**

 ** _ **Edit #2: Go back and read Chapters Two and Three if you haven't, please.**_**


	6. Chapter Five: Konoyo no Jigoku

**A/N: Sorry, everyone for the long wait! I was…obviously, procrastinating. And now I wanna issue an A/N, but that kinda chapter ain't allowed here. So here ya go: Chapter Five of** _ **Children of War**_ **. Enjoy and leave reviews, please! The chapters might come sooner! *wink***

 **Note that Japanese translations may be off. My apologies in advance for any translation errors – I cannot speak Japanese, only two variants of Chinese and English fluently. Please forgive me. (I feel so bad, but I have no choice!) Therefore, do not use my translations for your own projects. You can ask me for the 'source material', though.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, and maybe some of the translations.**

 **The info mostly comes from Wikipedia, one of my History textbooks and Exhibit 7 of the Hong Kong Story, the permanent exhibition in the Hong Kong Museum of History.  
**

 **Look out for temporary bashing for the bashing of Japanese prefectures. This story does not portray them in a very good light.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Konoyo no Jigoku** (1) **  
**

 **Excerpts from Lewis' Journal, so Lewis PoV throughout the whole chapter.**

December 1942

It looks like home, but is it?

A few of my neighbours have reopened their factories and shops, but it doesn't look like they will last long in this environment. Right now, where I live is on the border of _Nishiku_ **(2)** and _Mizu no Miyako_ **(3)**.Owen in **(4)** , Britney in _Kasuga_ **(5)** …most of us are simply…split apart. I know for a fact that Autumn and Azzie are supposed to be living together, but Autumn _and_ Skye have gone missing since That Christmas.

Right now, I can only hope where Vicky and Ah Gor are.

There's supposed to be a horse race today **(6)**. I'm pretty sure that Britney has gone to watch it, since it's in her territory and she's not exactly on really bad terms with Raiden **(7)**.

Food is being rationed. Places are being renamed. People are going back to the Mainland. The media is under control. English isn't the official language anymore. Saluting to the flag and singing _their_ national anthem sucks. Their oh-so- _fantastic_ builds are making me want the Western-style buildings and English signs back, not that I minded them. In other words, life isn't as pleasant as it could have been.

* * *

August 1943

Last month, they made the official currency the _Miritarīhandochiketto_ **(8)**. By that, it means that the Hong Kong Dollar is _illegal_. I hid pretty much my entire stash in my books and papers. And not to be mean, but _The Raiding of Hong Kong_ sucks. I visited the cinema last week, and it praises Japanese culture and militarism, when said militarism caused us to fall into this kind of depression in the first place.

Gwen and Willow are running a resistance, or so I heard. Vicky is still missing.

Owen is complaining about Allied bombing raids, last time I heard from him. I honestly don't care much now: every day, I get little to no news from any of my siblings, and water, gas and electricity management has been transferred into private Japanese hands two months ago…

* * *

March 1945

Right now, I think that the only reason why we haven't been forced to _sōkan suru_ **(9)** is because we are Personifications. Cannibalism, starvation, torture and abuse is at an all-time high. They have dragged me (and Dexter) to help expand the _Kei Toku kūkō_ **(10)** , even though that sounds so damn wrong.

So we work there about three times a week, probably because Personification privileges. The reopened factories and shops in my neighbourhood have all but closed down because of raw material shortages. I haven't eaten in a few days, and the last time, some _furui toranpu_ **(11)** stole half of my tree root **(12)**. He died after eating it (it's poisonous, I think), but at this point, I don't give a f**k anymore.

Ally bombs are raining down every other week or so. The JMY…well, let's just say that I have an extremely runny nose and spend my days off mostly lying on my sofa. That's still luckier than half the people around 'cos they pretty much have to sleep on the streets – I took half a dozen of them in the other day, and right now, a small family – Michael, Cynthia and their daughter Patricia have stolen my bed for their own purposes.

A man once said, "I believe that God put us in this jolly world to be happy and enjoy life." Well, Mr. Baden-Powell, this world is not jolly and I can't see the _hinode_ **(13)** – or should I say, _nichibotsu_ **(14)** – anywhere.

* * *

 **1-The apparent Japanese translation for 'Hell on Earth'**

 **2-** **西區** **, modern-day Sheung Wan**

 **3-** **水城區** **, modern-day Sai Ying Pun**

 **4-** **東區** **, modern-day Wan Chai**

 **5-** **春日區** **, modern-day Canal Road**

 **6-Horse racing is a popular local entertainment. This one is held at what is now Happy Valley Racecourse, located in Britney's territory.**

 **7-My name for the Personification of Osaka.**

 **8-** **軍用手票 in Chinese** **, or Japanese military note/yen**

 **9-Apparently, this is 'repatriate' in Japanese…**

 **10-The apparent Japanese translation for Kai Tak Airport**

 **11-The apparent Japanese translation for 'old tramp'**

 **12-Tree root was a common food during the later years of the Occupation. Food snatching was also a common occurence. The rationing system was abolished in 1944, if you're curious.**

 **13-The apparent Japanese translation for 'sunrise'**

 **14-The apparent Japanese translation for 'sunset'**

 **A/N: How depressing was that? Please click back and read the previous chapters (from Prologue to the last one) if you haven't already. As I said, enjoy and leave reviews, please. Thank you for your support, reader, and the next chapter will be online very soon!**

 **And for the last line, _waiting for sunrise_ is like waiting for a new day, hope...but the sun also symbolizes Japan (in Chinese, it technically means something along the lines of _sun-origin_ ), so Lewis was waiting for sunset instead.**

 **The Japanese phrases in this chapter and the next symbolize Japanization.**

 **-Talons**


	7. Chapter Six: Senso o Wari

**A/N: Surprise! One chapter after another! And this is the second-to-last chapter of** _ **Children of War**_ **! Here, take this cookie! (::)**

 **Anyway, this chapter covers the final Chapter of the story – next time, it'll be the Epilogue. Enjoy,** **親愛的讀者** (1) **!**

 **P.S. I recommend that you listen to _Safe and Sound_ by Taylor Swift. You will find that the chorus really fits the theme of the chapter ;-D**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Senso o Wari** (2)

15 August 1945 12:00 (Japan standard time)

Hong Kong's PoV

" _We have ordered Our Government to communicate to the Governments of the United States, Great Britain, China and the Soviet Union that Our Empire accepts the provisions of their Joint Declaration…_ **(3)** " For whatever reason, there is a radio in my…ahem, 'room'. I have chosen to lie down, vision fading from my eyes. But I haven't fallen into the Nations' 'Death Coma'.

I know that there is blood, dried or still wet, on the walls, on the floor, staining the 'room' with fraternal betrayal.

Hold on a minute, does he mean the _Potsdam Declaration_? As in, _unconditional surrender_?

" _Such being the case, how are We to save the millions of Our subjects, or to atone Ourselves before the hallowed spirits of Our Imperial Ancestors? This is the reason why We have ordered the acceptance of the provisions of the Joint Declaration of the Powers…_ **(3)** " They…accepted it. It's over. _Senso o wari_. The war is over.

 _Potsdam_. The _Rengō kuni_ **(4)** have won the War. Born of Allies, raised by an Ally. _I_ fought by the Allies' side. _I_ am an Ally. The Allies won. _I_ won.

No, _we_ won.

I feel my lips curl up, as the world above me remains a fuzzy grey, perhaps fading into black, perhaps fading away to the 'room'. I don't care anymore. Because the War is over. It's over. It. Is. All. Over.

* * *

1 Day Later

Nathan's PoV

It. Is. All. Over.

I wrap my bony arms around my older _tsuin_ **(5)**. Those _zurui_ **(6)** _bakayarou_ -s **(7)** can go back to the islands where they came from (at least us Districts have a chunk connected to mainland Asia!) and _kuso kurae_ **(8)**. Normally, Em would be reprimanding me for my language and if I said it out loud, I would be dragged to face child abuse, but at this point, no one cares anymore. Still, I didn't say it out loud, but _man_ , it feels like a mountain was just lifted off of my shoulders.

We weren't sure yesterday. Now, we are. _Senso o wari_. The Victoria City triplets (minus Vicky, heaven knows where she is), the New Territories Districts…pretty much all of us other than Vicky, Autumn and Skye (who have been missing since the beginning of these s***ty Three Years and Eight Months) have gathered near the damaged Clock Tower **(9)**. I feel salty liquid on my cheeks. They say that boys are not allowed to cry, but I guess I can give this rule an exception: boys are not allowed to cry…unless a long war is over and his big brother is coming home.

* * *

 **1-Traditional Chinese for 'dear reader'. Google Translate didn't mess up this time.**

 **2-Japanese for something along the lines of 'the war is over', taken from P.210 of** _ **We Shall Suffer There: Hong Kong's Defenders Imprisoned, 1942-45**_ **by Tony Banham. Do not, under any circumstances, trust the translation supplied by Google Translate, in this case.**

 **3-Excerpt(s) from the** _ **Imperial Rescript on the Termination of the War**_ **, read by the Japanese Emperor.**

 **4-Japanese for Allied Nations, or I guess, Allies. This is according to Wikipedia.**

 **5-Apparently, Japanese for 'twin'.**

 **6-Japanese insult: unfair, selfish, conniving.**

 **7-Another Japanese insult: total grade-A idiot/asshole. Level-up from 'baka'. Without the 's', of course – I can't find the plural form of the insult. *awkwardness ensues***

 **8-Yet another Japanese insult: eat s**t.**

 **9-Currently the Tsim Sha Tsui Clock Tower, or formally, the Former Kowloon-Canton Railway Clock Tower. And no, it is not my City's vital regions, in case you are wondering. That is inappropriate and weird. So get your head out of the damn gutter.**

 **A/N: I will be posting the final chapter/Epilogue next week or so, 'cos I'm heading to visit Osaka and co. in less than 24 hours after writing this and I'm leaving home at around 5 am (it's about 3-4 pm now). I'll see you then, reader! Leave reviews and I will give cookies!**


	8. Epilogue: As a Family

**Hi, readers! Thank you for helping me achieve 100 views on** _ **Anniversary**_ **, 160 views on** _ **TDINE – Become One**_ **and making** _ **The No-Maj Path**_ **surpass** _ **The Hetalia Games – Season 2**_ **in views just a few days after its release!**

 **Anyway, it has all come down to this: the reason why this story,** _ **Children of War**_ **has the Hurt/Comfort genre, as well as the** _ **final**_ **chapter/epilogue of this story. Thank you for sticking with me, and:**

 **WARNING: The following chapter involves PTSD and a lot of sibling fluff.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Epilogue: As a Family**

Samantha's PoV

Years have passed since the unconditional surrender was announced.

The unconditional surrender _did_ happen, just…it all feels different now.

Autumn and Skye were borderline paranoid for weeks – they told us that they snuck off to help in Burma and Malaya. To this day, they are still more civil to Singapore (Ethan, they insist on calling him) than any other one of us, I confess.

Nathan couldn't look at anything Japanese for months.

Vicky still has nightmares.

Emily still can't walk past the Peninsula Hotel without flinching.

Willow once got drunk on Somersby apple cider.

Gwen banned Japan from HK Disneyland for the first ten years after its opening, probably out of sheer spite.

Ah Gor hasn't enjoyed Christmas since 1940. Sometimes, at Christmas, he gets really clingy or isolationist-like – one of two extremes. A few times, during the latter, we found him close to passing out, surrounded by empty soft drink cans.

He also became much more sarcastic and barely shows emotion anymore. He _has_ loosened up a bit since the '70s, but still.

He even translated the words in Exhibit 7 of _the Hong Kong Story_ at our Museum of History into Japanese, this translated version written in an ink that is only visible to Nations.

Even when some of our people go on hunger strikes, all 22 of us outright refuse to join in. Some of the Nations that support us ask us why. I think that it's a stupid question. None of us are willing to answer them.

 _They_ didn't nearly starve to death, did they?

 _They_ didn't get betrayed in _this_ way by their own brother (of sorts), did they?

* * *

It's Christmas Day again. We're in Vicky and Lewis' flat, skipping the mighty InterNational Christmas Party for all Personifications held approximately 12 time zones away. Owen is getting drunk, for whatever reasons – how he got his hands on alcohol (same applies the rest of the Districts), I do not know.

We don't have any gift exchanges. No Christmas decorations other than a bit of red tinsel strung on the door. Unlike our people, we don't do much celebrating: we don't run off to dine at five-star hotel buffets or go on heated shopping sprees, even though Britney, everyone else with major shopping malls and I can totally feel them doing so.

But it is not that we don't feel the Christmas spirit.

Christmas is a time for family.

 _Family_.

Even if we are broken from our past, we are broken _together_ , _as a family_.

And perhaps if we ever recover one day, _we will recover together._

 _As a family_.

 **完**

* * *

 **And there y'all have it: the end of** _ **Children of War**_ **. I honestly hope that you have enjoyed this story, and please leave reviews on your thoughts.** _ **Please**_ **. It gives us writers writing motivation.**

 **Flames will be extinguished because the Bauhinia 22 is too broken to burn even more.**

 **That's all for now, and I'll see y'all again once I update my other stories, or post my new stories. I have a lot of holiday homework** _ **and**_ **don't have a fixed updating schedule, y' know.**

 **TTFN, (Ta-Ta For Now,)**

 **Talons.**


End file.
